


What Happens Next?

by CrystalSpirit



Series: Evak Moments [1]
Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Smut, also slight angst hehe, cuties being cute, how to tag?, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSpirit/pseuds/CrystalSpirit
Summary: Isak and Even are cute, but what people don't see can be the cutest moments of them all.





	1. Lock

~<>~ set before Isak and Even moved in with each other ~<>~

 

     "Are you sure the door is locked?" Even asked. Isak nodded, clawing at Even's shirt from beneath him.

     "Off..." he breathed. Even complied and whipped off his shirt.

     "Remember last time with Eskild? Don't you want to double check?"

     "Nei, just shut up and kiss me." Isak pulled Even closer to him by his neck and moaned into the kiss.

     A knock rang through the room. "Fuck off, Eskild!" Isak shouted, knowing that all-too-familiar knock. Then it happened again.

     "Let's check, babe," Even said, beginning to climb off of Isak. But the younger boy pulled him back.

     "Isak, I don't care if you're having sex with Even, I left my phone in your room and I need it back!" Eskild said from the other side of the door.

     Isak groaned. "Eskild, why is your phone even in my room in the first place?"

     "Maybe I don't want to bang guys in my own room!" Isak gagged while Even burst out laughing. "Just let me in." Even got up and answered the door, Isak whining behind him. Eskild thanked Even and opened Isak's closet, rummaging through clothes and finally grabbing his phone, triumphant. He turned to the small boy.

     "Isak, listen, I'm sorry. But I'm your guru, and I can do what I want. Just wanted to say though, you can't fuck Even in my room. That's not an option," Eskild said and then left. Isak covered his reddening face.

     "Baby," Even said softly, "it's okay. At least we know the door was locked."

     "Yeah, but he still managed to interrupt us," Isak replied. He looked around. "You up to get some revenge on him?"

     Even lifted his eyebrows. "What kind of revenge?"

     "He said we couldn't fuck in his room. Let's break some rules."


	2. Paper Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has felt pain, but never like this.
> 
> or
> 
> Isak overreacts to a paper cut and Even is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! This is really short, I'm sorry!! >_< But I've had this idea for days and never had the time to write until now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

     Isak has felt pain. Trust me, he has. He's broken bones, he's fell on his head, he went through the pain of having his first time. But in this moment, nothing could compare.  
     He tried to bite back tears as the blood welled up on his finger. The damn biology textbook had giving him a nasty paper cut on his right index finger. Upon contact, he had whispered multiple curse words, careful not to wake a sleeping Even. Now, he was sitting in his chair, silently crying from the pain.  
     "Isak?" he heard Even say groggily from behind him. "Are you okay?"  
     "I'm fine," Isak replied. He could hear his own voice shaking. "Really, I am." A pair of arms wrapped around his chest a few moments later. "It's nothing, Evi."  
     "Then why are there tears on your face?" Even chuckled. Isak wiped them away.  
     "It's just a paper cut," he said. Even was just recovering from a depressive state, he didn't want Even to worry about him. So Isak kissed Even softly, his hands automatically tangling themselves in his hair.  
     "I appreciate the affection," Even said, kissing Isak back. "But we should get it cleaned up. It looks deep." He went outside, coming back with a box of bandaids and a dripping wet towel. Isak sighed.  
     "You really don't have to do this," he said as Even kneeled down next to Isak's chair.  
     "Why not?" Even asked. "I love taking care of my boyfriend." He slowly wiped the drop of blood that was trickling down Isak's hand. He put a bandaid on it and kissed it. "There. All better." Isak smiled softly, and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.  
     "All better."


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunsets calm Even down. It's his favorite thing to look at besides Isak.

     One of Even's favorite things are sunsets. The way the colors all blend together to make a piece of artwork in nature calms Even down. So one day, Isak came home to Even sitting at the windowsill, looking at the sunset. Isak's heart swelled. He looked so peaceful, so happy. Isak put his school bag down and went up to his beloved, kissing him on the cheek softly. "Halla."  
     "Halla." Even's deep voice vibrated in his throat, tickling his own neck.  
     "Feeling better?" Isak asked, sitting across from him next to the window.  
     "Ja. A lot," he replied. After a good two days of rest, he wasn't as depressed as before.   
     "Good." Isak let out a long breath and slouched a bit, pressing his feet up to Even's. The older boy looked out the window and sighed.   
     After a few minutes of silence, Even chuckled. "Remember when I brought you home? And I said I had forgotten my ID? We sat in this exact position, except… now we're in our own apartment. Living together." He looked at Isak with loving eyes. "And it's more than I could ever ask for."  
     "Jeg elsker deg," Isak said. He saw the corners of Even's mouth tip up. The colors of the sunset reflected off of his skin, making him even more beautiful than ever. Usually, at a time like this, Isak would go for a kiss. But seeing the fragile Even before him, fresh from a manic episode, he just brought him into a tight hug. He pressed his nose to the back of Even's neck. It was just like the hug that he gave Even before he tried to kill himself, and just like that moment, he whispered the words that made all the hurt and pain disappear:  
     "Du er ikke alene."


	4. Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even don't think that Henrik Holm and Tarjei Sandvik Moe look like them. Nope, not at all.

     It was a Friday night. Isak and Even were snuggled up on the couch, popcorn and beer in hand. They were watching the Gullruten awards. Up next we're the People's Choice award.  
     "And the award goes to... Henrik Holm and Tarjei Sandvik Moe!" The audience burst into clapping and cheers. Two people walked on stage to make their speech.  
   "The shorter boy kinda looks like you," Even said, nudging Isak's side with his elbow.   
     "Nei! Not at all!" he protested. "I'm way more attractive."  
     "I don't know..." Even teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Isak slapped his stomach and Even pulled him back in with a kiss to his cheek.  
     "But that other guy looks a lot like you," Isak said. Even gasped and put a hand to his heart.  
     "How dare you compare me to him! Did you know he deleted posts and made his account private just to make a 420 aesthetic?"  
     "Sounds like something you would do, Even Extra Bech Næsheim." Isak said, kicking Even's foot. "Plus, you smoke weed whenever I'm not around. I would be surprised if you wouldn't do that yourself."  
     "Well, your secret stash was never really that secret, was it?" He leaned in for a kiss, and Isak closed the gap. When the pulled apart, Even was smiling. "Speaking of your 'secret' stash, wanna go get some weed?"  
     "Ja." Isak watched as Even reached his hand underneath the couch cushions. He pulled out a small bag of weed and a piece of paper. "Can I do the honors?"  
     "Nei, you make them so messy."  
     "I'm the master of rolling joints, what are you talking about?" Even kissed Isak to make him shut up.  
     "Just let me do it." Isak nodded and pecked Even's lips, the drunk-in-love look on his face.  
     Five joints and three beers later, Isak was actually drunk this time and laid his head on Even's lap, giggling. "But in all seriousness, that guy on TV looked exactly like you." Even sighed and ran his hands through Isak's curls. "Really."  
     "And the other guy looked like you." Isak scrunched up his face and shook his head.  
     "Nei! How many times do I have to tell you? He does not look like me!" Isak looked back to the TV, skeptical. "Although maybe he does. Only a little bit, though."


	5. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even forces Isak to watch Twilight. They pick teams. Even is Team Isak.

     "Have you ever watched Twilight?" Even asked. He and Isak were cuddling in bed. Isak had a long day at school, plus tons of biology homework. He looked up at Even with droopy eyes.  
     "No, why?" His eyes widened with realization as Even smiled. "Nei. Nei nei nei nei nei! I am not watching some chick flick about werewolves and vampires!" Even started to get out of bed, but Isak tightened his grip around Even's waist. "Stay."  
     "It's a classic," Even protested. "We have to watch it. Would you rather watch a movie with me or study alone?"  
     "I would rather cuddle with you. And why can't you study with me?" Isak asked.  
     "You know what happens. Remember last time?" Even's reminder of last week's attempt of studying together made Isak's cheek pink. He buried his face further into Even's chest.  
     "That was your fault," Isak said, his voice muffled from Even's shirt.  
     "Nei, it was your fault for being so cute. And hot." Isak groaned. "And we are not doing it again. Either study by yourself or watch Twilight with me. It's your choice."  
     "Fine. Twilight it is."

~<>~

     Halfway through the movie and Isak is already in love with all the characters and the plot. "Most people hate Twilight," Even said.  
     "How?" Isak exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly. "It's really good!"  
     "Which team are you on?"  
     "Team?"  
     "Team Edward? Or Team Jacob?"  
     "Edward. A hundred times Edward." Isak nodded vigorously. Even laughed and hugged him tighter. Isak melted into his boyfriend's arms. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm more Team Even."  
     "I'm Team Isak," he said, pressing a kiss to Isak's forehead.  
Isak smiled softly. "That's chill."  
     "That's chill."


	6. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even get a dog and argue over the name.

     "What are we going to name her?" Isak asked. He and Even were at a pet shop, crouching in front of a cage. Inside was a tiny sleeping corgi puppy. "We could name her... I don't know, Sonja?" he joked.  
     "Sonja?" Even asked, raising his eyebrow. "Really?"  
     "I don't know!" Isak stuck his finger in the cage, petting the soft fur of the puppy. "Do you have any ideas?"  
     "Dawn," Even said instantly. He hand been planning the dog's name for a while. Isak's head shot up, his finger hitting the top of the bars and waking the dog.  
     "No way. We are not naming our first dog Dawn!" Isak said, stretching out her name.  
     "Why not?" Even stroked the dog's ear. "She's orange, like the dawn, and it also happens to be my favorite time of day."  
     "You have a favorite time of day?"  
     "Ja. Doesn't everyone? I love the way it looks, and I usually wake up, seeing you next to me sleeping so quietly… Well, except for when you snore. Which happens every night."  
     "I don't snore!" Isak shouted. The puppy was fully awake now, yapping and jumping around in her cage.  
     "Aw, the puppy awakened."  
Isak said, and then snorted. "Sounds like a Star Wars movie."  
     Even sighed. "I can imagine it. A Star Wars movie, no humans, all puppies! 'The Puppy Awakens'." Even moved his hands in the air, showing the imaginary title. "And Dawn will be Luke. Except we'll reverse all the genders and she'll be called... Lucia instead."  
     "Alright," Isak laughed. "Dawn can be 'Luke'."  
     "So you agree? We should name her Dawn?" Even asked. Isak sighed in defeat.  
     "Yeah. Fine. But I get to pick out her collar!"

 

~<>~ hola, readers! so this hiatus is really stressing me out and also the Gullruten awards had me shook for days. I really hope that Evak gets a dog, though! Hopefully when Skam comes back, Even will have bought a dog to comfort Isak. Poor baby :( ~<>~


	7. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even just wants to sleep. Even just wants Isak to sleep. But how can they sleep if they can't even get in their own apartment?

     Isak and Even were finally home. After a long day at school and a party at night, they were out of energy. Even had to carry Isak the entire way home. He was so drunk he could barely stand. And when they arrived at home, Isak was peppering lazy kisses to Even's neck.  
     "Hey Issy, can I put you down for a second? I need to get my keys," Even said.  
     "What?" Isak looked at Even with puppy eyes. "Do you not love me enough to keep carrying me?"  
     "I do," Even whispered, kissing Isak's forehead. "I love you so much. Mor than you can imagine. And I can show you how much I love you if you would please let me get my keys."  
     Isak whined and jumped from Even's arms, laying down on the ground and curling into a ball. Even reached into his back left pocket, looking for his keys. "Hm. Not in there, but I could have sworn..." he reached into his other pocket, but his keys weren't in their either. "Isak, do you have your keys?"  
     "No..." he said. "C'mere. I want you." Isak reached out his arms and grabbed Even's leg.  
     "Isak."  
     "Evi."  
     "Isak!" Even lashed out, and soon realized his mistake. He was starting to get pissed. He would never get mad at Isak, and he wasn't, he was just tired, slightly buzzed, and annoyed that he couldn't find his keys. Isak's eyes started to water. Oh no, oh no, oh no! "Isak, no. I didn't mean to shout at you. I just really want to sleep, I'm so tired. And we can't even get into the apartment." He kneeled down and caressed Isak's face, brushing away a tear. "I'm sorry." Isak huffed and faced the wall.   
     "I'll only accept your apology if you tell me you love me again and give me a kiss." Isak said. Even frowned, then smiled.  
     "I love you, Isak." The drunk boy tilted his chin up. Even chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Isak's beer-tasting mouth. "Do you forgive me?" Isak nodded and pulled Even in for another kiss.

~<>~

     Even found the keys with Isak, who had sneakily hid it in between his hair and his snapback (which had fallen off when Even put his hand behind Isak's neck). Isak was in bed, smiling. Even went into the room with a glass of water.  
     "Here," he said, giving Isak the water. "Drink up." He crawled into bed and turned off the bedside lamp. "Should I stay here with you tomorrow?"  
     "Yes," Isak said. "Please." He placed the glass on the floor.  
     "Okay." Even lightly kissed Isak's cheek. "Goodnight." Even watched as Isak's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing steadied. Even was about to pass out from exhaustion, but he had to make sure Isak was sleeping. He had to make sure Isak was safe.


	8. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even celebrates Isak's birthday.

     Even loves Isak. Isak loves Even. They both know that. And they show each other every day. After a while, they don't even need to say anything. A simple look from across the room says everything. But this was different. This was special. This was Isak's birthday.  
     The day started off good. Even made a special breakfast for Isak, waking him up with multiple hugs and kisses, and a raspy "Happy Birthday, baby" which came from the man Isak loves so much. Breakfast itself was a joy from Isak (especially since it was now made fresh every morning from Even), but breakfast in bed and cuddling time during it was even better.  
     When Isak got to school, the boy squad and girl squad all got him presents. Jonas' was his favorite, because he got a new snapback, Jonas insisting that he wanted his back.  
     But it was what happened in class that ruined his mood for the whole day. The moment the words "pop quiz" made it out of his biology teacher's mouth, the day went downhill. The quiz went terribly. Isak knew nothing that was on it, even though he told Even many times that he's "the master of biology, what are you talking about?" and he apparently didn't need to study, "cuddle time will help the information stick" (and Even answered "okay, but if you fail, don't blame me"). Then, during lunch, a mini food fight broke out on the other side of the lunch room. It didn't really affect Isak and his friends, but one big splotch of ketchup landed on Isak's new snapback. It was white, and there was no way the ketchup was coming off.  
Isak entered his (and Even's) apartment and landed on the couch, ignoring the balloons and candles around him. Even walked into the living room, holding a cake. "What's up?" Even asked.  
     "Shit day at school," Isak replied. Even placed the cake on the table and sat next to Isak, taking him into his arms.  
     "Tell me about it."  
     Isak leaned forward and took a handful of cake into his hand, not caring that there were plates and forks right next to the cake. "Well, Jonas gave me a new snapback. It was white. And a food fight broke out, and ketchup got on it. I had to throw it away."  
     "Oh, you and your snapbacks," Even laughed. He kissed Isak's hair.  
     "It was a nice cap!" Isak took a bite out of his cake. Thank God for Even's cooking. It was really fucking good. "Anyways, we also had a biology pop quiz."  
     "That's good," Even said.  
     "No, it's not. I didn't know anything on it!"  
     "What did you get?"  
     "We won't know until tomorrow." Isak took another bite. "But I'm pretty sure I failed." Even sighed and wiped off a bit of icing from Isak's face with his thumb.  
     "You'll be fine. After all, you're the master of biology, right?" Even teased.  
     "Oh my god," Isak groaned, "why am I still living with you?"  
"Because you love me." Isak tilted his chin up. The all-too-familiar gesture means Even would lean down for a kiss, and that he did.  
     "I do. I love you. And thank you for this cake, it's delicious!"  
     "You're very welcome!" Even said, smiling. Then his eyes widened. "Oh! One more thing for your birthday."  
     "Sex?"  
     "No - well, okay, two things. But first..." Even reached below the couch and got out a guitar.  
     "Where the fuck did that come from?" Isak asked.  
     "I brought it from my old room," he said and positioned the guitar. "Okay. I know you don't really like concerts because there are too many sweaty people, so I decided to give you a show in the comfort of your own home." He started strumming. Isak couldn't stop smiling. And Even opened his mouth and started singing.  
     It was an acoustic version of 5 Fine Frøkner. Even messed up a few times, but Isak didn't care. Fuck, he felt like crying. He didn't deserve Even, this beautiful man sitting in front of him, serenading him with such an iconic song for them. When it was over, Isak hugged Even. He hugged him with all the love he could muster. "Thank you, Evi," he whispered.  
     "Happy birthday, Issy."


	9. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is afraid of storms but loves Even.

     With every clap of thunder, Isak jolted. He was safely wrapped in Even's arms, but the loud pattering of the rain on the window and the bright pulses of light were too much for him. He was trembling like a small kitten.   
     "Shhh," Even whispered, pressing a kiss to Isak's temple. "It's okay. It's just a storm." Isak whimpered and nuzzled his way deeper into Even's chest, if that was even possible. "It'll be over soon." A clap of thunder shook the apartment. Isak's hands clenched Even's shirt, and they loosened as the noise slowly died out. "I'm here for you." After a few moments of nothing, Isak finally got the courage to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, and his gaze made its way to Even's smiling face. "Halla."  
     "Halla," Isak said, lifting his chin. Even granted Isak's wish for a kiss. That's what Even was. A genie that gave Isak everything he wanted.  
     "The storm's almost over," Even whispered, his smile widening. "Then we can get up and eat breakfast."  
     "How do you know?" Isak asked.  
     "Because we've been laying here for an hour and there's no more thunder." Isak smiled and put his head back on Even's chest.  
     "I hate storms," Isak said with a sigh.  
     "I can tell from the way you screamed when the thunder first happened. And how you were shaking the whole time. And how you almost cried when I tried to get up."  
     "You would never leave me, though!" Isak exclaimed. "Right?"  
     "Never," Even said and left a small kiss on Isak's lips. "But you really need to get over your fear of storms. They're not that bad."  
     "They are so bad, Evi. So loud, so bright, so dark, all at the same time!" Isak frowned. "And worst of all, they last a long time."  
     "But at least we get to cuddle," Even said.  
     "Ja. That's the best part."  
     "So storms are good." Isak opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again, only to have it close again. He was thinking, but a loud clap of thunder, maybe the loudest so far, had rang through their building. Isak yelped and resumed his previous position of cowering in Even's body.  
     "Nope, nope, nope! Not done!" Isak shouted into Even's shirt. The older boy laughed, his chest leaping up and down and carrying Isak's head with it. "I hate storms!"  
     "But you love me," Even said. Isak kicked Even's giraffe legs from under the sheets. He couldn't help but smile because yes, he does in fact, love this man. And he wouldn't want this moment to happen any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because it is raining and thundering where I am. I hate storms.


	10. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets his wisdom teeth out, and Even is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO im sorry it's taking so long to post these small things, but this new clip has got me SHOOK. Isak looks so cute with his flower, and him and Even hOLDING HANDS AT SCHOOL!!!' It's too much to handle... my babies!
> 
> Anyways, I didn't add any details from the fight to this chapter because Isak is hurting too much. Even tho he hurts in this chapter. But still.

     Even loves waking up next to Isak. He loves seeing the boy's nose squished into the pillows and the soft snores filling Even's heart with love. But one day, he woke up to an empty bed and a loud, drawn-out "owwwwww!" coming from the bathroom. Despite just waking up, he rushed to the bathroom and opened the door.  
     Isak was holding his jaw, examining his teeth in the mirror. He turned his head to look at Even, but muttered a "fuck!" under his breath as pain filled his eyes.  
     "What's wrong, baby?" Even asked, holding Isak's shoulders.  
     "My teeth hurt. A lot."  
     "Is it a cavity?"  
     "I don't think so," Isak said, closing his eyes and groaning in pain again.  
     "Is it your wisdom tooth?"  
     "My what?"  
     Even gasped. "Do you not know what wisdom teeth are?" Isak shook his head. "Oh. Well, sometimes, your wisdom teeth hurt really bad and you have to go to the dentist and get it taken out with surgery."  
     Isak's eyes widened. "What? No, I'm not getting surgery! It's fine, I'll just take some painkillers."  
     "No, it won't stop hurting until you get it out. And if it hurts, I'll never be able to kiss you." Even pouted. "Would you want that, Isak? Do you want to spend the rest of your life without kissing me?"  
     "...no. Fine, whatever. We'll get it - OW!" Isak brought both his hands up to cup his jaw. Even kissed the tears that were now falling down Isak's face. "Call an ambulance!"  
     "I'm driving you, Isak. It's not that big of a deal," Even said, running his hands through Isak's hair, calming the boy down.  
     "How is it not a big deal if I'm in great pain?"  
     "We'll get there soon enough."

~<>~

     The surgery only took one hour. After the procedure, Isak was still high on novocaine. He was sitting in the front seat of Even's car, bobbing his head to the music that was playing softly on the radio.  
     "How are you feeling?" Even asked halfway though the ride.  
     "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole elephant!" Isak slurred. He slowly turned his head towards Even. "Do elephants lay eggs?"  
     "No, I don't think so," Even laughed.  
     "Then what do they do?"  
     "They give birth like humans."   
     Isak stayed silent for a few moments, then said, "Can we have a child?"  
     Even looked at Isak. Even though Isak was high, he still thought there was a bit of him that was serious about having a kid. "Of course," Even replied, "eventually." A few seconds of silence, then:  
     "I want beer."  
     "Nei. Not when you're still recovering. What happened to the child talk, anyways?"  
     "I want beer!"  
     "I'll get you a beer," Even sighed. "But that doesn't mean you can drink it."  
     "Right," Isak said, putting his pointer finger in front of Even's face. "If I drink beer, the baby will die." He poked Even's cheek, then examined his finger. "Your skin is so soft. Like a baby's ass." Isak giggled softly.  
     "Thank you, baby," Even said. "We're here." He pulled into the parking lot next to their apartment. Isak cheered, and then yawned. His bloody gauze fell out of his mouth. "Isaaaak," Even groaned. "You're supposed to keep that in." He picked up the cloth and threw it out the car window.  
     "Litter!" Isak shouted, pointing at Even. "You littered!" Even shushed Isak and shut him up with a soft kiss, ignoring the dried blood around Isak's mouth. "I love you. It doesn't matter if I'm all woozy doozy today, I still love you. Forever. You know that right?"  
     "I know." Isak put his hand around Even's neck and gave a kiss to his jawline. "I love you too."


	11. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gets a tattoo. Isak wants one too.

     Isak only noticed the small tattoo during breakfast. Even was flipping pancakes and Isak was sitting on the counter next to him like usual. It was a normal morning, a regular one filled with soft morning kisses and the joy that came from being in each other's presence. But when Isak noticed a small black decal on Even's wrists, he tensed up. Even noticed, and looked at Isak with a questioning glance.  
     "What's on your wrist?" Isak asked quietly. "Is it a scar? Are you hurt?" He put his hand on Even's forearm, examining the mark, and then gasped when he realized what it was. "You got a tattoo?"  
     It was a small one, about half an inch in size. It was printed in a flowing font, curling around the edges. It read 21:21. "Surprise..." Even said, his voice faltering. "I wanted something special to remind me of you when we're apart."  
     Isak rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a smile from spreading across his face. "Wow. Are your memories of me not enough?"  
     "Maybe you should get a tattoo as well and see how special it is," Even retorted, moving closer to Isak. "Then you'll see why I got mine."  
     "I'm not getting a tattoo." Isak said firmly. Even pressed their foreheads and noses together, Isak's eyes closing. But Even's stare bore through his eyelids. "I'm not."  
     Even tilted his head and pressed and soft kiss to the corner of Isak's mouth, and another on to the other side, and another and another and another. "Scared of needles, are you?" Even teased. Isak opened his eyes, but just a little.  
     "Nei," he breathed, "I'm not scared of needles. I'm scared of losing you."  
     "Then get a tattoo and we can be forever."  
     "We're already forever."  
     "In every universe?" Even asked.  
     Isak nodded. "In every universe, forever and ever."  
     And then after another few seconds of kissing, the smell of something burning filed the room. "Shit!" Even said and turned the stove off. He looked into the pan, swirling around the black bits of what-could-have-been pancakes. "Well, I guess we'll just have cereal this morning."  
     "And maybe I will reconsider that tattoo offer," Isak said with a grin.  
     "Really?" Even asked, surprised.  
     "Yeah. Fine. We can have matching tattoos." Isak nodded and looked down at his feet.  
     "I can't tell if you're joking or not!" Even said with a laugh. "It's so not like you to want to get a tattoo!"  
     "People change," Isak whispered.  
Even lifted Isak's face by his chin. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
     "Ja."

~<>~

     The next day at school, Isak couldn't stop smiling. He was sitting in Biology class, and Sana looked at him suspiciously. "Anything new?" She asked. Isak laughed shyly and looked down at his wrist. When Sana saw what it was, her eyes went wide. "You got a tattoo?"  
     "Yeah. Even has one too. They're matching."  
     "Isak, that's a big commitment," Sana said, shaking her finger. "What if you split?"  
     "You really think we are going to split, Sana? After all we've been through?" Isak raised his eyebrow.  
     "I... well, let's just say anything can happen." She opened her textbook. "Now, do you remember the difference between protists and prokaryotes?"


	12. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even almost gets himself killed. Isak is scared.

     "I'm sorry." Isak could barely hear the whisper that came from Even. It was in the middle of the night, and Even just came home from the police station. He had snuck out of their apartment a few hours ago and sat in the middle of a busy road. If that large semi-truck hadn't stopped, he wouldn't be here, laying in bed with Isak, crying because he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but he did. All because he forgot to take his stupid meds.  
     Isak stayed silent. Things had been going so well lately. Even hadn't been manic since they moved in together. Isak has gotten more sleep than he's ever gotten in his lifetime. And best of all, he woke up to the smell and presence of the man of his life.  
     "I know I shouldn't have gone out. It's all my fault," Even sobbed. He never cried. Not like this. "You have to understand that I would never do this. I just forgot to take my pills."  
     "Running outside is one thing, Even. But almost killing yourself is quite another," Isak said. "Did I ever tell you how long it took for me to recover when you were manic in the hotel? Even, I couldn't sleep. At all. I spent every second worrying about you, my grades dropped, I almost skipped school all together."  
      "I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," Even said, bringing his hand to put on Isak's cheek. But he turned away.  
     "It's not guaranteed that it won't happen again."  
     "I'll make sure of it."  
     "How can you make sure of it when you go crazy after missing just one fucking day!" Isak shouted. "Sure, you help me sleep more and you make me feel good, but I've never been more stressed than I am right now!" Even couldn't say anything to that. "Before you, I've spent my whole life stressing about a mentally ill person. I don't want to look over another."  
     With that, Isak got up and opened the door leading out of their apartment. "Isak?" Even said helplessly. But the boy was gone. And like a lovesick puppy, Even followed. His long legs helped him catch up to Isak, but he pushed him away. "Isak, where are you going?"  
     "Away from this. I don't want to live with a crazy bitch like you anymore." He turned around for good and left Even standing there, dumbstruck. * _What just happened? Did Isak break up with me?_ * Even didn't want to believe it, but apparently, it was true. He couldn't do anything else to get him back.  
     When he arrived back at their apartment, he noticed that Isak had left his phone on the dresser. He picked it up and thanked the universe that Isak told him his password. He dialed a number that he knew by heart.  
     "What's up, bro?" Said the voice on the other line.  
     "Jonas, it's Even."  
     "Even? Is everything okay?"  
     "No. I had a manic episode, almost got killed, and now Isak has left me."  
     "Woah, woah, woah. Isak left you? No way. He's totally whipped, there's no way he broke up with you."  
     "Yet he has. I don't know what to do, how do I get to him?"  
     "Just wait. Isak is stubborn, but he comes around after a while. He'll come running back to you, I promise. Until then, just - wait, oh fuck, my pizza is here. Gotta go." He hung up on Even. (Why Jonas was ordering pizza in the middle of the night will always be a mystery).  
      But Even took Jonas' advice to heart. If Isak really loves him, he'll be back. He'll be back. So Even just sat on the bed, Isak's phone in his hand, and waited.


	13. Wait - Part 2

     "Just wait. Isak is stubborn, but he comes around after a while. He'll come running back to you, I promise. Until then, just - wait, oh fuck, my pizza is here. Gotta go." He hung up on Even.  
     Jonas opened the front door of his parent's house, expecting a stranger to be holding a box of delicious, meat-loaded, cheesy-as-fuck pizza. But instead, it was not a stranger, but Isak. He was panting, crying, and everything about him looked a mess.  
     "Woah there, you okay Isak?" Jonas asked, pulling him inside and shutting the door. Isak crawled up on the ground, his shoulders shaking with every sob.  
     "I fucked up, Jonas," he managed to get out. "I fucked up so badly."  
     "Just calm down buddy. Chill. It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Jonas half-carried Isak to the living room and set him down on the couch. "Are you okay?"  
     "Does it look like I'm fucking okay?" Isak shouted. "Even almost fucking died, and you're wondering if I'm okay or not? Shit, I'm fucked." Isak buried his head into the pillows and groaned.  
     "Tell me what happened."  
     "No. I don't want to talk about it," Isak mumbled into the couch. Jonas got up and went to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later. Isak slowly removed his face from the damp pillow. He saw Jonas, holding a taco shell.  
     "You don't want to 'taco' bout it?" He said, smiling and raising his (majestic) eyebrows. Isak rolled his eyes and resumed his previous position of cuddling a large pillow. "Don't do that, Isak. Even would be jealous of the pillow, and jealousy isn't good for a relationship."  
     "Even probably doesn't even care about me anymore."  
     "Why not?"  
     "Because I called him a crazy bitch, that's why. I was scared, and it just came out, and I needed to have some space. He probably hates me."  
     "Or misses the fuck out of you."  
     "Nope. He hates me."  
     Jonas sat next to Isak on the couch, placing the taco shell on the table. "Tell me exactly what happened."  
     Isak slowly uncurled from the couch and looked at Jonas with puffy eyes. He sniffed, then rubbed his nose on the pillow.  
     "Gross, dude."  
     "Sorry." Isak sighed and laid back. "It's just... I thought that he took his meds, but apparently he skipped a day a few months ago, and started to have an episode. It got worse, and I never saw the signs. But it peaked. Tonight. He went out when I was sleeping. I noticed that he was gone and searched the city for a while, and when I found him, he had sat in the middle of the road. It was like he was meditating or some shit. Luckily, the traffic wasn't that bad. But a large truck was coming his way. It stopped just before it could hit him, but it was such a close call. Then we went home. And I was scared, and sad, and angry, and I left. Just like that. And I said stuff I didn't mean. I would never say things like that to Even. Never."  
     "Then go back and apologize."  
     "He's just going to push me away, I know it."  
     "Isak, he called me. He literally grabbed your phone and called me because he wants to talk to you. Just go back and talk, okay?"  
     "He... he called you?"  
     Jonas nodded. Isak closed his eyes and sighed again. "So he wants me to go back."  
     "Of course he does. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like you're the only thing he sees, like you're some god or something."  
     "You really think I should go?"  
     "Yes."

~<>~

     Even was almost falling asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He jolted up, fully awake, and went to the door of their apartment. He opened it, slowly, and saw a pair of familiar green eyes meet his. They stood there for a few seconds (which felt like an eternity), until Isak's lips parted and he whispered the smallest, "I'm sorry."  
     Even pulled Isak into his arms. They were both whispering "I'm sorry" to each other, a soft chorus of love and forgiveness.  
     "I never meant to say those things, they kind of just came out."  
     "I know, baby," Even said, stroking Isak's hair. "And I would never hurt you, please know that it was a mistake and I will do whatever I can do to stop it from happening in the future. I love you, baby, so much." Isak cried into Even's shoulder, his arms tightening around his waist. "In this universe, and in every other."  
     "Jeg elsker deg."  
     "Jeg elsker deg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Jonas did get the pizza. It delivered right after Isak left. Jonas was so stressed out that he ate the whole pizza in one sitting. And it was family size.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I was craving pizza this whole time and didn't really go back and check anything. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Leave a kudos, it really motivates me :) you can also send me prompts if you would like, but I only check every week or so.
> 
> Shout at me on Tumblr:
> 
> thecatsofneverland.tumblr.com


End file.
